


On The Steps Of The Palace

by forbala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Into The Woods Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Referenced Gore, TanaKiyo Week, by which i mean canon to into the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: I know what my decision is...
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 4





	On The Steps Of The Palace

**Author's Note:**

> This is late and rushed but we're here! Just go with it!!!
> 
> This is an Into The Woods AU but not the whole thing. We’re stopping it at act 1 basically because act 2 is wild

Once upon a time…

“I wish to go to the festival,” Kiyoko muttered to herself with a sigh. She swiped over the floor again with her soapy rag.

She hadn’t seen her stepmother and stepsisters come in, but they’d heard her. “You wish to go to the festival?” Izumi scoffed.

Nanami laughed with her, then reached over and pushed Kiyoko to the floor. Kiyoko sat up and didn’t say a thing. She was used to this.

~

Kiyoko couldn’t believe her good fortune. She was at the palace, ascending the stairs, wearing a gorgeous gown and gold silk shoes. She was at the festival. When she stepped into the ballroom, she couldn’t help but stare. It was resplendent, full of light and music and chatter. She turned around, taking it all in.

When she completed her turn, she was startled to see a man approaching her. A little taller than her, with short cropped hair, dressed in as fine a suit as she had ever seen. His jaw was hanging open. “G-good evening, my lady. How do you do?”

Kiyoko curtsied. “I’m well, sir, and you?”

He paused, seeming unable to speak. Finally, “Better now that you’re here. Would...would you like to dance? Together?”

“Yes...that would be nice.” She took the man’s arm and they walked to the dance floor. He took hold of her, and she of him, and they stepped together in a waltz.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Kiyoko Sh… Just Kiyoko is fine.”

He laughed at her response. “I’m Ryuunosuke.”

Kiyoko’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “You’re the prince.”

Ryuunosuke looked away shyly. “I am.”

Ryuunosuke was cute and sweet, albeit highly energetic. They danced together all night...until Kiyoko noticed the time. She had to beat her stepmother and stepsisters home.

“Oh! Excuse me, I have to get home,” she said, pulling away.

Ryuunosuke reached for her hand. “Wait! Stay! Please...please marry me!”

Kiyoko pulled away and made a dash for the door. She ran down the palace steps and into the surrounding woods.

~

The second night of the festival was much the same. When Kiyoko walked in, Ryuunosuke found her immediately, like a bloodhound.

“Kiyoko!” he shouted, running towards her. “You’re back. I...I was worried you wouldn’t come back.”

She nodded. “I’m here.”

That was enough. They danced and they danced, until once again, Kiyoko pulled away and ran for the exit.

Where she was caught. Her shoe was stuck in something—pitch. _He knew I’d run this time,_ she thought. He’d spread pitch on the stairs to keep her there.

“What do I do?” she worried. She heard guardsmen running towards her. She didn’t have time. Should she stay and be caught? Ryuunosuke had asked her again to marry him—did she want to?

No. The best choice was not to decide at all. “I’ll leave him a clue...my shoe.” She pulled her foot out of the stuck shoe and limped her way down the rest of the staircase, disappearing into the woods.

~

Kiyoko was impressed at Ryuunosuke’s determination. He’d found her missing shoe and was testing it against every girl in the kingdom. She heard a commotion and looked out her window, seeing a whole procession outside their home. And there he was, the prince, in the lead. He looked fine on horseback and Kiyoko felt her breath leave her.

The other women of the household dashed about like mad.

“Kiyoko!” Izumi shrieked. She fixed both girls’ hair and helped them into their finest clothes while their mother delayed the party. And then they descended to the parlor.

Shortly thereafter, Izumi returned, limping. Her foot was bleeding.

“What’s wrong, what happened?”

“Mother cut off my toe...to fit the shoe...but it didn’t work.” Izumi whimpered in pain as she sat down.

Nanami was next, with a bit of her heel missing. Kiyoko was horrified.

Her stepmother appeared next, seething. “Get downstairs. He won’t leave until he’s seen everyone,” she snapped.

Kiyoko hurried downstairs and froze in the doorway of the parlor. “Good afternoon, your Highness,” she said, curtsying.

Ryuunosuke stood and looked at her closely. It was a long time before he spoke to her. “Sit down.”

She did.

“Try on this shoe.”

She did.

“It fits…” he breathed out. He knelt before her and pulled it off, checked her foot to make sure it was intact, and replaced the shoe once more. “You’re her. Kiyoko.”

Kiyoko nodded. “It’s me.” And then she pulled out the other shoe. “Hello, Ryuunosuke.”

He leapt to his feet and pulled her up, hugging her tight to his chest. “Kiyoko! I knew I’d find you!” Suddenly, he remembered his manners and pulled away. “Uh, sorry.”

Kiyoko smiled. “It’s fine.” Ryuunosuke was blushing and she couldn’t help but think that he was cute.

“Kiyoko...please...will you marry me?”

Standing there in her golden slippers, looking at this sweet, energetic boy who’d searched half the kingdom to find her, she knew her answer.

“Yes.”

Ryuunosuke crowed in delight and hugged her again. Kiyoko laughed and let him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos and comment and hit me up on twitter @forbala_!


End file.
